


SuperBat Headcanon

by GraySun



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman/Superman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCEU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>腦洞集中－－目前已DC-SuperBat為主。<br/>一段時間一段時間會把tumblr上的腦洞整裡過來。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headcanon 01

**Author's Note:**

> 都是腦洞大綱，會否成文尚不確定。

***Chinese***

不義/ABO/重生這只是一個腦洞，角色都不屬於我。

 

Bruce是個有缺陷的O，無法散發普通人類可以聞到的信息素，子宮機能也比一般的Omega較差，但他會不定期發情，需要靠體內的激素檢測才能推知發情期。第一次和Superman以Bruce的身分見面時，卻被Supes說身上有聞起來很苦的濃厚黑咖啡味。Bruce往後針對自己的特殊體質開發了信息素中和劑，Superman一直到囚禁了Batman才發現Bruce是個O，甚至因為情動而標記了Bruce，沒錯氪星人在嚴格的狀況下可以標記任何人類，可是Clark和Lois並沒有達到標記的標準，Bruce並沒有意識到自己被標記了，在懷有身孕的情況下逃獄，最後流產致死。

 

但他卻重生回父母死去後的一年，他本打算暗中監控年幼的Clark，卻意外的和Clark有所接觸，甚至陰錯陽差的訓練Clark如何不過度依賴他的超能力，而是學習更有效率的打鬥。

 

Bruce在相處中漸漸察覺自己以前就被Clark所吸引，而更對現在年輕的Clark無法自拔，他不應該改變任何與他關係密切的人的生死，卻克制不了自己暗示Clark他的父母會有生命危險，他知道此舉會帶來一些更難以掌控的變動－－但卻沒想到c會是因為精神標記而在蝙蝠俠死亡後也死去的Clark，重生回Clark改變父母命運的那一年。

 

是個我也不知道什麼時候會認真寫的腦洞，想要自給自足治癒的甜肉文！

16.02.18


	2. Headcanon 01-1

最近有個衝動就是想把這個腦洞換成哨嚮然後開寫XDD！

當然某些情節會改過，譬如－－  
Clark不是突然回復記憶的，而是Bruce重生後他也重生，但他不記得以前的事情只是會一直夢見，然後記憶會慢慢一點一點恢復。  
Clark不是一般意義上的哨兵，他更像是會被嚮導素激發後才蛻變的哨兵，和Lois結合生下孩子沒有被激發哨兵的特質是因為Lois本身不是嚮導而是普通人，但是當他侵犯過Bruce之後就被激發了體內潛藏的哨兵基因，所以當Bruce死去後他也很快地跟著死去並且重生。  
因為帶有上一世的精神結合印痕，所以Clark從小時候見到Bruce就特別親近他，當Bruce不告而別後刺激了Clark的精神體想起上一世的事情。

大概這樣，改真大XDDDDDDDDDDDD

我決定ABO就寫單純的甜文了啦，保留酥皮不知道老爺是特殊O以為只是一般Beta的設定，然後和Lois是和平分手，或是乾脆改成超人再起+諾蘭蝙蝠俠的世界觀混合wwwww

 

16.04.11


	3. Headcanon 02

{SuperBat}Clark/Bruce Headcanon #02

BvS/腦洞/角色不屬於我/撞腦洞請溫和告知(?)

假如超人還不是超人前先碰到了老爺而不是露易絲，而且他們更年輕－－

老爺20歲的時候認識8歲的克拉克，那時候克拉克的能力剛剛甦醒很不穩定，不小心就跑出了坎薩斯的範圍，被正在外流浪的老爺撿到。  
因為是小孩子所以老爺就沒什麼防備心，養了一陣子克拉克順便把能力不穩定的克拉克送回家，但因為知道小克拉克的特殊性所以會定時到堪薩斯找他，順便訓練他怎麼更有效的運用自己的能力，再後來老爺發生了一些意外漸漸淡忘了這件事情，但克拉克還記得，而且他第一次在電視上看到蝙蝠俠就知道是曾經的那個男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不確定老爺和酥皮在BvS中的年齡差，總之先私自設為是12歲了，等之後有確切年齡再說wwww


	4. Headcanon 01-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 覺得哨兵這設定本來就虐虐der，再加上不義好像更虐...果斷把哨嚮改換在New52超蝙身上！

決定ABO就繼續雙重生梗了。

哨兵響導寫New52超蝙好了，而且想設定成哨兵其實是拿氪星人基因研究的，會出現嚮導是因為氪星人可以和伴侶進行精神綁定共享生命，而被研製出來的藥劑使用在人類身上之後出現的副作用就是狂躁，也因此需要嚮導的出現去引導和克制哨兵的行為，而超人和蝙蝠俠的靈魂動物是一直到和他們進行精神綁定後才出現的。  
Kon是第一個以人類基因和氪星人基因人工培育出混合成功覺醒為哨兵的例子，接著因為藥劑被大量流出所以世界上也越來越多能力高低不平均的哨兵，同時也有人覺醒成為嚮導，第一個自然經由青春期激素變化覺醒的響導則是Tim，所以他的精神動物和Kon一樣都是獨立存在的。  
Barry、Dick成年後才因為藥劑被激發輕微嚮導特徵，Hal、Jason則是被激發些微的哨兵特徵，因為是成年後才被激發基因所以他們的特徵都不明顯，也不容易失去控制。  
Damian雖然希望自己是哨兵，但不管是父親還是母親的基因帶原都是嚮導，所以他最終也只能是最強響導。


End file.
